Broken Heart's Still Love
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: Zack is still on the run. He always wanted to get back to Aerith, but now he's not so sure. It seems that a certain youth has become his purpose in life...and more. YAOI! LEMON SCENES IN CHAPTER 1! Clack CloudxZack


**A/N:**** Hey guys!**

**This is just a little thing I wrote up for you. But, don't worry, my other story 'Riding Zack' is still coming along- I just need to sort out a few things first. So, please be patient.**

**Thanks.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**Helping You Recover**

It had gotten easier, over time. After repeating the same thing over and over, you kinda got used to it. Not that falling into a routine took away any of the pain inflicted upon the heart. In a way, it made it worse.

Zack had begun to forget the times he could hear the little teen laugh, the times he could gaze into those jovial, azure eyes. They'd grown close, over the time they'd known one another, and it was painful to see Cloud in such a state.

They weren't…well, dating or anything. No, they just had a strong friendship, a connection which only intensified the pain the ravenette felt.

But now, Cloud wasn't the same. He was broken and empty, almost like a rag doll. And, Zack was left to care for him as best as he could.

It wasn't always easy. Once or twice, Zack had gotten so damn frustrated that he had broken down into sobs and screamed at the teen in anger and grief. He had ordered the boy to move, told him he had to and warned that Zack couldn't go on like this. But, he always made up for it afterwards. He always apologised and embraced the teen in a warm hold to signify his remorse. And, though no indication was given, he knew that Cloud had forgiven him.

But, even during the bad times, Zack had never lost hope. He knew that someday, Cloud would snap out of it. And that was what kept him going. The boy would laugh again; his eyes would glimmer with eternal happiness. It was just a matter of keeping him safe until then. And that was the ex-SOLDIER's job.

He fed the boy, bathed him, clothed him, carried him, talked to him. He even held him close during the night to ensure he felt secure and warm. And, though there was no verbal indication, Zack knew Cloud appreciated every single act.

* * *

"Phew, I'm beat." The ravenette said, a faint sigh passing through his lips as he made his way over to the bed. He adjusted the body in his arms, glancing down at the feeble-looking teen with a gentle smile. "It's been a busy day, Cloudy-boy. I think we need to get some rest."

Cloud needed to be spoken to. The sword-wielding man knew anyone else might believe that he shouldn't waste his breath and energy on meaningless conversation with a comatose boy. But, Cloud needed reassurance. If Zack stopped talking for too long, he would whimper and wriggle until he got the man's attention. It could be tiring and rather annoying at times, but just being able to rant on for hours on end about anything that popped to mind without interruption or judgment was a blessing. And the fact that the boy found comfort in it was more than enough.

So, that's why Zack spoke as he lowered the blond onto the bed, careful not to bang his head or legs against the wood of the headboard and posts. It was a necessity, for the both of them.

The poor kid looked so out of place and fragile when he wasn't pressed up against his older friend. Just staring down at his body, so tensed and trembling on the bed, made the ravenette want to cuddle him tightly. That was something he had noticed about Cloud, he always looked so huggable and cuddly, for a boy that is. He was really all Zack had at the moment anyway, what with Aerith being so far away.

"Well, better get you out of these wet and horrible clothes." Zack said, ruffling the boy's hair tenderly. "No offence, but you don't smell too good." He chuckled as began to undo the blasted boots, noting that it was much easier when you were the one wearing them.

The pair had spent so many nights curled up against a rock or tree that when the rare opportunity to get a room in a hotel came along, it was a major blessing. They were gonna have a comfortable night and Zack was looking forward to the tempting void of sleep.

"You can have a bath tomorrow; I'm too tired right now." He threw the boots across the room, not really caring where they would end up. "That okay?"

"Mmmmmm." The teen grumbled, shifting himself slightly.

"You can do better than that, Cloud." Zack said, glancing at the boy's solemn face. "Come on. Is it okay if you have a bath tomorrow instead?"

"…Y-ye…ssss…." He whined, lips trembling as he struggled to form the simple word.

Zack had to push him, otherwise the kid got lazy and that wasn't good. His speech wasn't very easy or varied in his state. He could really only form single-syllable words and even they were difficult for him. But, Zack made sure to praise him every time he did well- even if it felt like he was treating the teen like a baby.

"Well done." He said, yanking the socks off of the boy's feet and chucking them across to join the boots. "You're getting better every day." And he wasn't lying. Cloud really was improving.

Next came the shoulder pads, which were simple enough now that Cloud was able to assist by rolling over slightly. It really was like caring for a baby. Zack nudged the boy onto his back again so that he could slip the suspenders down the kid's bare arms, pulling off the gloves as he reached the hands.

He could tell that Cloud was improving from his response to certain things. He had grown to understand when he was being undressed and now raised his hips or arched his back to try and help with the shedding of his clothes. It was actually a great help. The kid was now even taking a few steps- as long as he was safely in Zack's arms of course.

It was this improvement that made pulling his shirt off less of an ordeal. The blond was even beginning to raise his arms slightly. It made the ex-SOLDIER's heart swell and kept his hope strong.

"I know you hate being all exposed like this, Cloud." The man whispered knowingly. "But, I've seen it all before."

Sword-calloused hands carefully folded the standard SOLDIER shirt and placed it on the floor by the bed. Zack knew these clothes had to last for a while; therefore they had to be taken care of.

"C-c-ollld." Came the faint murmur of the trembling teenager.

"No heating, sorry." The ravenette said, patting the boy's shoulder. "Don't be such a baby." He teased. However, he knew he had to make sure. With Cloud's body in such a state, it couldn't always keep itself stable and balanced. So, it was possible that his temperature could drop far too low. And that was never good.

Slipping one of his own gloves off, Zack carefully brushed his fingertips over the teen's face. He couldn't help but appreciate how smooth and soft the teen's cheek felt, wondering how he got it that way.

And, that's when it happened.

Zack's fingers slid down the boy's neck, his eyes locked on the tensed features of the blond beneath him.

Cloud was his friend- his only current friend. They'd been through a lot together, shared the same pain. And they'd grown even closer lately, despite the teen's comatose-like state. Zack had grown accustomed to his attempts at communication, to his hugs, to his touches. There was something about him which almost brought tears to the mako-tinged eyes of a highly trained warrior.

And Zack knew then that he'd been pulled into a blinding trance which had consumed him so thoroughly that he couldn't think straight.

Memories of their times together, how they met on those snowy mountains, how they'd trained together, how Zack had watched the boy progress through his training, how the teen had so proudly introduced the SOLDIER to his mother- they all flooded his mind.

Then there were the less pleasant moments- Sephiroth's betrayal, Cloud's revenge against him, the experiments performed upon them both.

It wasn't right.

They'd been so happy once. And now, everyone they once knew despised them. The company they had worked so hard to please wanted them dead, their friends didn't even know they were alive and Sephiroth had died as a madman, corrupted by the cold truth.

Genesis had been right, he had always been right.

'_My friend, the fates are cruel.'_

He may have talked a lot of crap, but he sure had a lot of knowledge about life. Genesis would understand how it felt, to lose all of his friends, to be betrayed so suddenly. How did _he_ cope with it all, how did he get through every day? After all, the poetic warrior didn't have Cloud. That was Zack's motive, Zack's reason for going on. Thoughts of Aerith had slowly begun to diminish as his attention was entirely placed upon the boy. He needed Cloud by his side, just to be there.

"Zaaa-aack?" Oceanic orbs connected in a spark of blazing fire. Not even the boy's broken state had stolen away the intensity of that blue, that was one thing Zack had always noticed.

The warrior leaned over, resting his throbbing forehead against the clammy one of the teen, bringing their locked eyes within inches of one another…as well as their lips.

This was Cloud, _his_ Cloud.

He could feel his heart burst into a fit of racing pounding, bashing against his chest with vigorous emotions. He'd never looked at Cloud this way before, never felt this way about him before. His stomach leapt as he finally paid attention to his true feelings and stared down at the boy with an adoring stare. He'd always wondered what it was like to fly, just as Angeal and Genesis did. But, he didn't need wings at all. Cloud was more than enough to lift him from the ground and through the sky. Just plunging into the depths of those beautiful eyes made the feathers of his soul flutter in a breeze of passion; just being so close to him caused Zack's heart to beat in better rhythm than a wing ever could.

And the ravenette wondered if Cloud knew, if he had any idea. He was desperate to express all of his feelings to the boy, but SOLDIERs aren't the best at displaying their true emotions. How could you sum up such incredible things so that someone could understand?

Zack knew the answer. But, he wasn't ready to accept it yet. He shouldn't even be thinking about doing such a thing, not after all that they'd been through.

_You'll smile again, I promise._

Shattered breaths passed down onto the trembling lips of the boy, connecting them through the exhale. He needed more, more connection.

The next breath never passed through the lips.

Instead, it was sealed by another. The ravenette gently placed his lips against those of his Cloud, igniting a blazing fire filled with memories and feelings, one burning both of their insides as they touched.

The softness brought that feeling of flight back to the warrior as his hand glided up to cup the boy's cheek, his thumb grazing across the skin in a tender caress.

His heart beat seemed to halt as the kiss was established and he knew that he never wanted to part from the blond again.

Zack parted his lips, brushing them against the boy's as his tongue slipped through to swipe their connection.

Cloud made a strange grunting sound, his mouth opening slightly, similar to how it did when Zack tried to feed him. But, this time, food did not enter the youth's mouth. Instead, the ravenette slipped his tongue through those lusciously soft lips, delving into the glorious wet cavern the boy had to offer.

The boy released a whimper into Zack's mouth, lips tightening slightly against those of his friends. The ex-SOLDIER could feel Cloud's jaw tighten beneath his touch and he was proud, proud of how much reaction the teen was giving.

Zack became illogical and irrational, ignoring his screaming mind as it cursed him and his insanity. He didn't feel guilty or like he was taking advantage. Perhaps he'd been hit on the head a few times too many, or maybe he'd lost his mind (which seemed to be common with SOLDIERs). He didn't know and didn't care.

His tongue traced the teeth of the boy, before gliding across to stroke his cheek tenderly. Cloud made another grunting sound, his head shifting to the side ever so slightly. Zack smiled cheekily as he attacked the teen's own tongue, pushing it to all corners of his mouth teasingly. He could practically feel the boy melt beneath him and knew that Cloud was probably scared shitle…very frightened and confused, but he could tell the boy liked it. They'd made that bond, they didn't need words to communicate things anymore.

All that mattered, in the end, was-

_Air!_

The ravenette pulled back, gasping desperately in an attempt to fill his lungs. He'd misjudged how long he could survive such a kiss, but that was Cloud's fault for being such a distraction.

Once he'd steadied himself, he glanced down at the panting cadet, fully taking in the luscious sight of his half-naked form.

There was an evident blush upon his flustered cheeks, some sweat beads forming on his brow. But, that was nothing too spectacular- though it was incredibly beautiful. Cloud blushed a lot. When he was embarrassed, scared, frightened, worried, happy, complimented, insulted, touched, ignored, bathed, cleaned, fed and…_kissed_.

Keen azure eyes roamed his torso to see that gorgeous porcelain skin stretched out across developing muscle. He'd seen it many times before, when bathing or changing the boy and even back in the good old days when they trained together (though he did need a lot of convincing before he was prepared to remove his shirt).

Cloud was a spectacularly crafted young man.

His recent training had built up some evident yet faint muscle. His arms had begun to grow out, though still remained rather lithe. His chest was rather flat, yet beautifully unscathed and the forming trace lines of a six pack were clearly visible. Not an ounce of fat on the boy, there hadn't been ever since they met. But, he had sure grown fitter and his body was even better looking now than it had been back then. He was growing, from a boy to a man. Just sixteen years old, if you ignored the ageless time they had spent in suspension during the experiments. But, now wasn't the time to think of that.

This was a good moment, not to be mixed and mashed with that nightmare.

"I love you, Cloudy-boy." The ravenette croaked, finding his voice far less confident and strong as he thought it would be. He leant down once his admiration was complete and he planted another kiss on the teen's lips.

However, he paused in his actions as soon as he leant too close, feeling the boy's body brush up against his own.

And, his heart once again froze over as he felt it brush against him. Something hard and warm grazing over the clothed stomach of the elder with the subtlety of a stalking tiger, demanding his attention.

Then it all became far too real.

"C-Cloud?" He whispered, purposely pushing his hot breath against the porcelain neck of the youth. The teen's entire form tensed up, his hips lifting up slightly to grind his hardness against the body above him.

Zack's grin couldn't be stopped at that moment. He felt so proud of the youth, despite the strange circumstances. This had to be _the_ most response he had ever gotten from Cloud since escaping from the laboratory. He had often wondered why the hormonal teen never seemed to get aroused, especially seeing as he slept so much. Unfortunately, the ravenette had come to the conclusion that he was in too much pain.

But, now….

This was something else, something special.

"Cloud," The man said, trailing a finger down his cold chest. "Is this what you want?"

"Mmmmmmmm." He groaned, shifting beneath the muscled form of the ex-SOLDIER.

"You can do better than that." Zack said, chuckling slightly as he reached the teen's developing abs. "Is. This. What. You. Want?" Zack repeated, making sure every word was clear and defined, his hand slowly going lower between them with every syllable.

"Y-yes." The ravenette smiled, planting a gentle kiss of the teen's cheek. He'd hardly even stuttered that time, an achievement indeed.

"Good boy." Zack said, rocking back onto his knees- placing one either side of Cloud's legs. "You're improving."

"Zaa-ack." The blond grumbled, staring up through hazy blue eyes. The tanned warrior gazed into those orbs before drawing his attention to the prominent bulge in the teen's pants.

Maybe it wasn't right, maybe he should wait until the boy had fully recovered. But, this was the best response Cloud had ever given, he wanted it. And Zack had promised to always make sure the comatose teenager got what he wanted.

Besides, although the ex-SOLDIER really didn't want to think about it, they could be found and killed at any moment. This would be the perfect way to go out, to display their affection and love.

"Trust me, 'kay?" Zack whispered, reaching down to caress the clothed bulge tenderly. The blond whimpered beneath him, his head falling to one side as his breathing increased to a heavy pant. Zack released his own, though far more guttural, groan as he felt the warmth radiating his palm. "Gaia, Cloud." Tanned fingers grasped the heated object, rubbing it once or twice.

More sounds of pleasure left the teen's lips as his hips bucked, yearning more friction from his mentor.

And, Zack just couldn't wait any longer.

The boy's SOLDIER pants were slipping over slim hips in seconds as the impatient warrior above him removed them gently, dragging the boxers off with them.

Mako-tinged eyes gazed down at the beautiful sight of _his_ exposed Cloud. Cloud had very lean hips, well-proportioned with the rest of his body, and slender thighs. A small, hardly noticeable, pillow of blond hair sat above the boy's arousal, framing the object of desire well.

However, what Zack really wanted to stare at, was the pillar before him.

Cloud was average in size, 7 inches or so, but his erection looked absolutely mouth-watering. It pulsated with each timed beat of the boy's heart, twitching every so often with anticipation. The head gleamed through the gathering pre-cum, the foreskin already pulled back (presumably as the boy hardened). The boy's sack looked smooth and delectable, something Zack found very hot. Though he'd never exactly searched out for a good-looking bloke before, he couldn't help but observe his teammates in the showers. All too often, you'd see these guys with wrinkly, disgusting balls which looked like something from a pickle jar. But Cloud was perfect.

Glancing up, the ex-SOLDIER could spot a strong blush on the boy's cheeks, evidence of his embarrassment.

"Hey," Zack whispered, placing a loving hand on the teen's inner thigh. "You look amazing, Cloudy-boy. I think you might be turning me from frock to cock."

"Zaaack." Cloud murmured, shuffling his hips slightly to try and move the ravenette's hand closer to a certain area.

"Just relax, I'll do all the work."

With just a lock of oceanic eyes, it was decided.

Zack grasped Cloud's boyhood in his hand, careful not to squeeze too tight, despite his excitement.

Instantly, the boy bucked his hips, pushing his member through the sword-calloused palm of the warrior.

The ravenette could feel a damp spot form on the inside of his own boxers as he watched his gorgeous angel wither beneath him.

Without further ado, Zack began pumping the teen, his hand pulling the foreskin back and forth. Cloud made the most adorable sounds as sweat began forming all over his body.

"Don't worry, Cloud. I'm gonna make you feel really good." Zack quickened his pace, jacking off his best friend intently. He leant down whilst performing the act, until his nose was almost pressed against his moving hand.

'_I could just suck him off now,'_ The ravenette pondered. _'But, I wanna save that for when he's all better. For now, he just needs some extra stimulation.'_

Despite not being experienced at pleasing another man at all, he did have memories of women pleasing him, which were all he needed. Everything those ladies did helped get Zack off, so surely they would help Cloudy-boy too.

The blond yelped loudly, his entire body shuddering as something wet trailed along his testicles gently, with the touch like that of a feather.

The ravenette grinned at the response, guessing that Cloud liked it after all. So, ignoring the strain on his awkwardly-positioned wrist, Zack continued pumping the boy whilst performing other little tasks. He eagerly lapped at Cloud's smooth sack, licking around the balls tenderly to extract those gorgeous sounds from him. The SOLDIER even sucked them into his mouth to roll them on his tongue, loving how the boy didn't know whether to buck into his hand or shuffle down toward the pleasing mouth.

Boy, Cloud really was reacting now.

'_Just wait, Cloudy-boy.'_ Zack smirked as he ceased his ministrations on his chocobo's balls, feeling his own member twitch at the disappointed moan he received.

Shuffling down, the ravenette began lapping at the teen's hole, his tongue darting between the unparted cheeks rather easily to reach the ring of muscle.

"Zack!" The blond yelped, thrusting into his mentor's hand frantically.

'_That sucks.'_ The ravenette groaned, feeling the member pulse within his hand desperately. He could sense that his little toy was already close and that his fun was already over.

But, Zack knew it was a promise for future pleasures to come.

Moving up, still wishing he had more time to tease the teen's ass, Zack gazed up at his panting lover.

"Cloud, baby, it's time to cum." He hissed, giving the member a single lick to push the boy over the edge.

"Ugh!" With a finally groan, the teen's back arched and he released. Ropes of warm, milky cum shot from the head, splattering over Cloud's stomach as evidence of their completion.

* * *

Zack had never been happier. He didn't care about all the hardships they had gone through, nor did he care about their current situation.

He now owned a perfect, gorgeous and totally fuckable chocobo who he would never let go of for the rest of his life.

A perfect, gorgeous and totally fuckable chocobo who was now falling asleep…

'_Oh, well. Man up, Fair! Looks like it's jacking off for you.'_

Yep…life was great.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** This was originally going to be a oneshot, but if people want me to continue then I will.**

**I hope this is okay. I don't know whether the lemon was rushed or not, but I hope to improve that in the future!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think along with any suggestions you have.**

**:)**


End file.
